In the Closet
by CarolineDecker
Summary: Summary: Jeff is stuck in Annie's closet and witnesses something he can't unsee. Warning: Voyeurism, and possible Dubious Consent


Title: In the Closet  
Summary: Jeff is stuck in Annie's closet and witnesses something he can't unsee.  
Rating: R/NC17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Community.  
Warning: Voyeurism, and possible Dubious Consent  
A/N: I wrote this a while ago and was going to submit it to the Porn Battle, but I couldn't come up with an ending. Thank you **oneofthemuses** for beta'ing and correcting my tenses. It's not perfect, but I wanted to post this before it becomes irrelevant.

It was clear that Jeff didn't really want to be here. But if it wasn't for Annie's insistence that he spend more time with Abed after Troy's departure, he would have just waited to see him at Greendale. He knew that Abed was going through an adjustment period, but he didn't want to be here. Unfortunately, he didn't really have a good reason not to hang out with Abed.

"If not you, then who? Britta? She's just going to therapize him the entire time and I think he just needs someone to hang out with. I mean, Britta's talking to him on a regular basis anyway. He could use the break."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with him? News flash, Annie, I have a life that goes beyond sitting in front of the TV." He didn't mention that in reality, unlike his womanizing facade, he came home alone, watched infomercials for fitness equipment and kitchen gadgets. If anyone truly scoured his apartment, they would find 16 shamwow cloths, 2 slap chops, a drawer full of mighty putty and a shake weight.

"That life of yours should also include being a good friend." Jeff recognized the guilt trip that Annie was laying on him. "All he does it sit around and watch 'Real Housewives'. Seriously, if I wanted to listen to some spoiled women that complain about their manicures and the servants' attire, I would have moved back into my mother's house."

Jeff winced at the claim. He didn't know all that entailed her tough childhood, but for her to pull out the 'mother card' was as bad as him calling out his 'daddy issues'. "Look, I know you are concerned about Abed, but he's a grown adult…" Jeff knew it was a bad idea to make eye contact with those Disney Princess eyes in the middle of the conversation. He gave a big sigh for dramatic effect, but suddenly, he couldn't even remember what his point was. "Look, I'll try to arrange something and spend some time with him."

Annie's eyes brightened up; he always knew he would break a light sweat for her, this circumstance was no different.

When Jeff shows up at the apartment with a case of beer, he's surprised that the brick was already wedged against the door, ready for him to come up. Before he even had the chance to knock, Abed opened the door for him as if he was expecting him.

"Hey Abed, just wonder-"

"I know Annie sent you here to spend some time with me." Jeff shouldn't have been surprised, but Abed's quick candor. Frankness had always been one of his favorite traits. "I saw and overheard you speaking with Annie." Abed finished, which gave Jeff some understanding of how Abed found out so quickly.

"Well, it's true that Annie asked me to spend some time with you, but I don't think hanging out with you is a chore. I mean, we are friends and we did hang out together before." Jeff silently added "with disastrous results" in his head. The 'getting drunk and leaving terrible voice mails to Britta' was a scenario that did not need to be repeated. And if Jeff was going to be honest, he really didn't mind spending some time with him. Abed's quick and straightforward demeanor was a good foil for his charming, manipulative persona.

"That might be true but, to be honest, I really just wanted to spend the day by myself, if you don't mind." Abed looked like he had contemplated this for a while. Having been a successful lawyer in his past, Jeff knew when to back off. For the first time since Troy left Greendale, Jeff looked at Abed and saw that he was okay; not perfect, but he supposed that after hours of "therapizing" from Britta, being alone wouldn't be so bad. All Jeff could do was nod.

"Thanks, Jeff. I appreciate it."

In a simple sentence, Jeff watched Abed grab his jacket and leave, with him still in the apartment. This was unwarranted territory for him. He had never been in the apartment without the group before, let alone completely abandoned in it. He placed the beer in the fridge and wasn't surprised to see everything labeled and dated in neat stacks of color coded tupperware containers. Had he been able to see himself in that moment, Jeff would have been quick to dismiss the smile that had formed on his face.

He never noticed how big and spacious the apartment was when there wasn't anyone in it. He grabbed one of the beers and twisted the cap off. As he wandered around the, looking at different photos, checking out the DVD cabinet, he realized that he had 'accidently stumbled' into Annie's bedroom. The girly pillows were neatly made on the bed, but the 'boy crazy' posters had since been removed and replaced with book cases and shelves.

Since he was in her bedroom already, he placed his half empty beer bottle on her dresser and looked in her closet. It seemed like a creepy thing to do in the moment, Jeff admitted, but his curiosity won. Instead of finding rows of cardigans, short skirts and tights, he found maybe a couple sweaters on the hanger and a closet that was mostly filled with books. Jeff looked around the room again, there were already 2 bookcases packed full in her bedroom and a shelf hanging on for dear life. He quickly scanned the titles and noticed that they were either law school text books (where did she get those?) or case studies.

Before Jeff could register what was happening, he could hear Annie trudge in the door. On instinct, he quickly jumped in the closet and closed the door. He briefly wondered about the absurdity of the situation, but thought that if he should let himself out and make himself known at this point, it would be even stranger. An evil thought popped into his head that would give him a decent excuse to be in her closet; Jeff braced himself to pop out of the closet dramatically to give Annie the scare of her life. He waited for the perfect moment to jump out, but it never came.

He regretted the idea as soon as he saw her face. Her usual cheerful and peppy attitude was replaced by an exasperated exhaustion. Annie looked around her and tossed her books and bag to the side and kicked off her shoes with such abandon. This was a side of Annie that Jeff wasn't used to seeing. She didn't seem to care where anything ended up and didn't seem hurried to clean up the mess that she had made. Uncharacteristically, she plopped herself on her bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

Jeff recognized that it must have been a long day for Annie. From her tired demeanor, she was probably going to take a nap, at least, that's what he would do. A nap could do wonders for his attitude and energy levels. Equipped with a plan, Jeff would simply stay put until Annie had fallen asleep and he would slip out. No one would be the wiser. Surprising her at this point would be mean, to the point of cruelty.

But she didn't take a nap.

With each passing moment, Jeff continued to hold his breath. He watched as she shrugged out of her sweater and threw it onto her dresser. Jeff chuckled to himself. Even the infallible Annie Edison had days where the sweater wasn't going to make it _in _the dresser. She tossed her sweater right on _top_ of the beer bottle that Jeff left on the dresser without knocking it over. His breathing was getting heavier from sheer nervousness. Jeff thanked his lucky stars; had Annie tossed the sweater with a little more force and knocked it over or if she had looked in the direction of where she tossed it, he would have gotten caught.

She sat up on her bed and got up while pulling her blouse over her head. Without intending to do so, Jeff watched as the thin material lifted up and the skin of her torso was bared to his wandering eyes.

Was her skin always so smooth and silky? He was dumbfounded as he watched her walk to her dresser in her delicate lacy unpadded black bra. He could almost make out her sweet nipple through the lace. He could feel his cock twitch and harden in his jeans as she crossed the room and locked her door.

"Oh fuck."

Jeff's brain was screaming silently as he watched Annie push her trousers down to her ankles and then bend over to free herself of her pants and socks. Her perfectly rounded rear was pointed in the air, clad in a lace thong that matched her sheer bra. He couldn't help memorizing the luscious curve of her perky butt and how those beautiful hips closed in on her impossibly tiny waist. Almost as quickly as he noticed the thong, he saw her slowly pull the tiny pair of underwear down her impossibly perfect legs.

His line of sight followed up her toned back as she straightened. She was an image of perfection, Jeff thought. As much as he loved to stare at himself in the mirror, he couldn't remember the last time he had mapped out the body of another person since his mid-twenties. His cock strained impossibly hard against his jeans and at this point, he had adjusted himself so many times that it didn't even make a difference anymore.

Jeff watched her turn on the stereo and suddenly he could hear Florence + The Machine blast from the speakers. He would be lying if he said that he had never imagine what Annie looked like under all her layers of camisoles and cardigans, but it was the subtle details of her body that completely mesmerised him. At that moment, he genuinely believed that he had never seen skin as smooth and soft as hers. It was only when she reached behind her and unhooked her bra that Jeff realized how much trouble he was in.

It suddenly felt like the cracks through the closet doors were too small. Jeff wished that he could see her unrestrained by distance or doors. As Annie crawled back on to her bed atop of her covers, all Jeff could focus on were her perfect breasts. They were even better than he had ever imagined. Now that they were free, all Jeff could think about was how much he would love to taste them. Unconsciously, he found his hands had wandered and unzipped his jeans. He didn't even remember when he unzipped them, but it must have been after the music started playing, since Annie didn't seem to be aware of his presence.

He nearly missed watching her slip two of her fingers in her mouth, wetting them, and slowly slide down to her hairless junction between her thighs. She started gently, caressing herself delicately. Jeff watched as Annie's eyes closed and relaxed with complete contentedness. Her right arm pushed her right breast up as her fingers worked their magic; her knees fell open and he could hear her inhale deeply as she warmed herself up. Jeff gripped his penis harder and started to move his hand up and down, in time with Annie's breath.

'I'm watching Annie masturbate from her closet with my cock in my hand' ran through his head on repeat.

The statement alone was undeniably implausible in any alternate universe or timeline, but here he was. He could hear her breath getting more and more ragged as she reached even further down. More of her fingers disappeared from his view, and Jeff was able to deduce the exact moment she slipped her digit into her folds. He had never been more disappointed in his life; he wanted nothing more than to pull her knees towards him, taste her fingers and bury his face between her legs. Even though her legs parted even more, his view was entirely blocked by her thigh.

She groaned; a quiet, throaty groan made as she built herself up. Jeff hardened to new heights. He stroked his cock faster than he ever thought possible, keeping in time with Annie's frantic fingers. Her other hand pinched her nipple and her breathing became more erratic.

Jeff braced himself against the wall of her closet to prevent himself from tumbling over. He could feel himself on the brink of orgasm and from the pace of Annie's breath, she was probably nearing climax as well. Her hand moved at an impossibly fast rate, as did his own. He tried to keep his breathing under control; it wouldn't do him any good for her to find him jerking off, hidden in the closet. He watched her throw her head back and scrunch her eyes.

Her toes curled against the sheets.

His cock thickened in preparation.

Her back arched off the mattress.

His body jerked forward from the wall.

Her teeth bit down on her lower lip.

His mouth opened in a silent scream.

Her thighs tensed.

His hand clenched.

Her breaths calmed down.

His body slumped.

Without intending to do so, Jeff realized that he made a mess onto the opposite wall of the closet. Being held hostage in a tiny closet didn't lend him a large selection of toiletries to clean it up with. Worried about leaving evidence of his actions, he grabbed the nearest cardigan and wiped it up. He would just have to take it with him and return it cleaned at a later date. He could just make up some story about her leaving it at his place or the study room. He'd make something believable up, but considering the circumstances, even if he told anyone the truth, they wouldn't believe him.

As if on cue, he heard a cell phone beep. On instinct he reached for his pocket to subdue the vibration in his pocket. But the beep he heard wasn't his phone. His phone was on vibrate, he hoped. Jeff had never been one to pray to god, but at this moment, he had never prayed so hard in his life for Annie not to pay attention to the buzz that came from his pocket. He managed to wrangle the phone out of his pocket and silence the phone, but he kept hearing a cell phone beep.

Apparently, Annie received the same text as well.

He watched her get up naked from her bed and walk over to her bag and toss it on the bed. In her still naked form, she is bent over, digging for her cellphone and Jeff could see the perfect view of her freshly pleasured and glistening folds. He was smart enough to take a mental picture, since this entire event would be future masterbatory fuel for a long time.

Jeff watched Annie straighten herself up as she read the text on her phone. She texted the person back quickly; Jeff saw his phone had alerted him with new text and assumed that she mass texted everyone back. She picked up the thong she had discarded so effortlessly and put it on. With a goal, she tossed her matching lacy bra back on and pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt.

If Jeff was perfectly honest, he didn't pay much attention to anything after Annie started to dress herself. He was feeling quite exhausted himself and the biological urge to sleep was really starting to sink in. He hoped with all his might that Annie wouldn't need anything in the closet, but then again, considering that it was mostly filled with books, he wasn't too worried.

Jeff tried to wait patiently until Annie was out the door. It seemed to take forever until he heard the jingling of her bedroom door lock that he was jostled out of his reverie. She was already fully dressed and walking out the door before he even had the energy to tuck himself back into his cotton/soy blend boxers and zip up his jeans. He didn't even notice when she turned off the stereo. Jeff waited until he heard her lock the door and he was sure that she was no longer in the apartment.

Slowly, Jeff emerged from the closet and found a seat on Annie's bed. He sat still for a couple of moments, trying to recollect what had just occurred. In disbelief, he shook his head and read the texts he received.

"SHOTS TONITE! Meet at the Red Door in 20! Work Week Over, Lara Pulver!" - Britta

"I could use the drink. C U there! :-)" - Annie

Jeff didn't know if he should go home and mull over what had just happened or pretend that he didn't just watch Annie rub herself to orgasm in the biggest violation of privacy ever. He reached over to the dresser to grab the beer that he hadn't finished. With a big swig, he quickly downed the rest of the bottle. He had barely been alone in the apartment for an hour and he had already broke the trust of someone important to him.

He definitely needed another bottle. Jeff opened the fridge and was taken aback.

Stuck on top of the case of beer was a post it note. It said, in the neatest purple script,

_Jeff, I hope you enjoyed the performance. Encore, maybe? PS: I'll see you at the Red Door tonight. Annie_

Dumbfounded, Jeff grabbed a beer, twisted off the cap and took a long swig. He looked at the post it note again and smiled. Well, if the lady expected him to show up tonight, it would be terrible not to show up. He would be glad to assist in the second performance.


End file.
